Nightsister Empire
by lereen24
Summary: 18 years after the rise of the empire, the Nightsisters are in control. What will happen with a rebellion, two Jedi in hiding and when a brother and sister go to war? Squeal too Nightsister Ahsoka.
1. Chapter 1

Nightsisters Empire Chapter1

 **AN: So here it is the first chapter of my new fanfiction a sequel to Nightsister Ahsoka. Needless to say this is AU and OOC. Also I do not own star wars or its characters; they all belong to George Lucas and Disney. As always please R and R**

It had been 18 years since the Nightsisters had formed their empire and the Galaxy had been plunged into darkness. Many systems had flourished but many had been subjugated, brutally. Rumbles against the empire had grown and an alliance had formed to stop the empire and return peace to the Galaxy.

The Nightsister had created their own order of force sensitive beings who fought for them. Their temple was built on the site of the old Jedi temple, a sign that the Nightsisters had won and were here to stay or so they thought.

Princess Leia Amidala stood on the balcony of her room at the imperial palace. The imperial place was built on the site of the old Jedi temple; it also doubled as the Nightsisters academy and temple. Leia stood watching the traffic go by, she was nervous for today was the day she graduated to become the apprentice of a Nightsister and once she had done that she would be a Nightsister herself.

Leia knew who her father was and that she had a brother but she did not care, she was a Nightsister and princess of the empire and she was committed to that and proud of it. However she had made a silent pledge to herself, to get her brother to join her and the empire. She knew if they fought together nothing could stand in their way. She closed her eyes and let the Darkside flow through her calming her. However after a few minutes she was interrupted by a knock on her door. She opened her eyes and walked in "Enter" she called as a tall young dark skinned girl walked in, she bowed her head in respect "Forgive the interruption my princess but mother Tano sent me to collect you, it is time" she said respectfully.

"Very well Katooni. Wait there while I get my cloak" Leia said as she walked to her wardrobe and pulled out her dark red robe. Once she put it one she followed Katooni to the council chambers. The halls of the palace were lavishly decorated with banners and soft carpets. The banners bore the symbol of the Nightsisters in red on a black background. As the pair continued down to the temple it's self the setting changed the walls were sparsely and simply decorated, they passed many rooms but eventually the stopped outside a pair of innate large doors. "This is where I leave you" Katooni said bowing the waking away.

Leia nodded took a deep breath and walled into the chamber. Once she entered she was faced with the complete Nightsister council apart from herself of course. Mother Tano sat directly in front of her with Leia's mother; Empress Amidala the empress was the face of the empire but Leia knew that is was really Ahsoka who had all the power. Ahsoka had become the mother of the Nightsisters when Mother Talzan was killed in an assignation attempt.

On Ahsoka's left was High Priestess Ventress, Ventress was in charge of the temple and was responsible for all the training of the Nightsisters and Brothers. Next to Padme sat high Inquisitor Offee, Barriss was in charge of the imperial security Bureau. It was said that she had informants in every system. Next to her sat General Rex, Rex was the only male member of the council and he was the high general of the imperial army. The seat next to Ventress was empty as it was Leia's but next to that seat sat General Katan. Bo Katan was the leader of the death watch; she was also the military advisor on new Mandalore one of the most loyal systems to the empire. Death watch were used for black ops and as personal protection for many high ranking imperials.

"Sister Amidala it's time for you to join our ranks as an apprentice" Barriss said simply.

"You have shown great skill and power and as a result we have chosen a fitting master for you. Are you ready?" Ventress asked.

"I am ready" Leia said as she activated her Lightsaber and pointed it towards the ground so her master could place theirs on top of hers to symbolise that Leia was their apprentice.

Ahsoka stood up and smiled before activating her lightsaber and placing it on top of Leia's "Good because I Mother Ahsoka Tano leader of the Nightsisters am your new master. From now on you are my apprentice and I will guide you along your path until such a time as I deem you are strong enough to become a fully-fledged Nightsister" Ahsoka said simply.

"I will serve you my master" Leia replied trying to hide her happiness. She had always hoped her master would be Ahsoka.

"Good now join the rest of the council we have much to discuss" Ahsoka said as she walked over to her chair and sat down at almost the same time as Leia.

 **Two hours after council meeting.**

Leia walked swiftly towards Ahsoka chambers, she had been summoned there by Ahsoka. In a matter of minutes Leia was outside Ahsoka chambers and just as she reached for the door it opened. Leia walked in and kneeled "You summoned me my master" She said respectfully.

"You don't have to kneel before me Leia when were in private only in public. I have known you since you were a baby" Ahsoka said kindly it was rare thing for Ahsoka to show kindness she only showed it to three people, Padme, Liea who was Ahsoka's god daughter Rex.

Leia nodded and stood up "So what happed?" she asked.

"I have just received a report that a rebel ship has stolen the plans for the death star. We are going to get them back. I have already ordered the Huntress ready for launch but I thought I would give you a heads up. After all this will be our first test as master and apprentice." Ahsoka said.

"I pity the Rebels, they will not stand a chance" Leia said a small evil smile on her face.

"Confidence is good but be mindful of it, the rebels are very resourceful" Ahsoka said although she too had an evil smile on her face. She then turned and left for her super star destroyer with Leia following behind

It was time for the rebels to meet Princess Leia and Mother Tano and it was time for an unexpected hero to emerge. Two new powers were ready to meet and the galaxy would shudder form it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nightsisters empire chapter 2**

Ahsoka stood on the bridge if her super star destroyer the Huntress, Ahsoka had discovered the plans for the huntress when she killed Palpatine and as soon as the Nightsisters came to power she made sure that one was built for each member of the council. She watched in glee as the huntress came behind the blockade runner "Gunners open fire, target the engines and weapons only, do not destroy the ship" she ordered as he gunner nodded and opened fire.

Ahsoka's crew and troops were mainly all clones she didn't trust the normal storm trooper so she made sure that most of her crew were all clones and could do their job, however some were not clones and Ahsoka always disliked those crew. Ahsoka nodded then turned to face a group of people, they consisted of Leia, Lieutenant Sabine wren, wren was one of the most promising death watch troopers so much so that Katan had trained her herself, she wore an odd set of armour that she had painted herself and stripped back to the bare essentials. Next to here stood two young Twi'leks, they were the first children the Nightsisters turned and were the two children Ahsoka personal choose and took all those years ago. The last person was Ahsoka's Admiral, Admiral Jenna Long, Long was the perfect product of the new order she was loyal, vicious and brutally efficient, she only took orders form Ahsoka and ignored any other orders unless Ahsoka told her otherwise.

"Lieutenant Wren, you, me and Leia will board the ship with a squad of troops. Kill any soldiers that get in your way but stun any crew or passengers and keep any droids you find. I want a full inventory of that ship as well. Admiral u will come with us I will need your knowledge of this type of ship" Ahsoka ordered. She then turned to a lieutenant "You will be in charge until we return. Destroy anything that launches form that ship" she barked.

"It will be done mother" Sabine relied as she saluted then went off to get the troops ready.

"Chi, Chiman I want you to say here, we will need your integration skills once we have prisoners." Ahsoka added.

"By..."

"Your..."

"Command"

"Mother..." the twins replied saying one word each in their usually toneless, cold voices.

Rebel troops began setting up crude defence plans they knew they would be boarded they also knew that the plans could not fall into the hands of the imperials. It was key to their success. As the troops got ready C-3PO and R2 D2 stood in an empty corridor as their master gave them instruction and a set of plans, R2 knew what he had to do and he knew the best person to give the plans too. Once the download had finished R2 set of for the escape pods, with 3PO behind worrying as he usually did. "oh no they've hit the main reactor, were doomed for sure" 3PO exclaimed Eventually the pair reached an escape pod.

As R2 and 3PO got into the escape pod the blockade runner was boarded by Ahsoka and her men, the troops fought bravely but they were either shot down or cut down by the enemy. The sounds of gunfights echoed through the ship. Ahsoka and Leia stalked forward slicing troops as he went. Ahsoka was board she hadn't had a good fight in years. In the confusion R2and 3PO ejected their escape pod and imperial lieutenant watched as it flew past but did not fire as he thought it was a malfunction.

Within minutes Ahsoka and her men had taken control of the ship with only a handful of men lost. So here she stood force choking the rebel troops captain she had to admire his bravery "Where are the plans you stole? The ones you received in the transmission" she asked tightening her hold ever so slightly

"We intercepted no transmissions; we are a councillor's ship …on….. A diplomatic mission to Onderon." He chocked.

Ahsoka knew he wouldn't talk and she had grown tired of the interrogation "If you are a councillors ship then where is your ambassador?" she asked before snapping the captains neck and dropping his lifeless corpse. "Tear this ship apart until you've found those plans and bring me the passengers I want them alive" she barked.

Lux Bontari knew his ship was lost and that he would soon be captured he had hid for as long as possible to give his droids a chance to escape. Sure enough Lux saw three storm troopers heading his way. He raised his blaster and fired killing one of the troopers before being stunned.

The next thing Lux knew was he was standing in front of Ahsoka and the imperial princess "Ah Ahsoka I see you have got bored of bulling small planets you thought you would attack a diplomatic ship. The senate will not sit still for this when they find out you have attacked this ship" he threatened

"They will do nothing Lux, it was the senate who authorised this attack" Ahsoka said evilly a cruel smile on her face. "Take him away, we will deal with him later" she said.

After the ship was searched Sabine presented Ahsoka with an inventory and she noticed tow droids were missing she growled and headed back to her ship. Once on the bridge Ahsoka approached the lieutenant on watch "Report" she barked.

"No one escaped, an escape pod was launched during the fight but there were no life signs aboard. It must have been a malfunc…" he didn't finish his sentence as he felt a very tight crushing pain on his neck as he was lifted off the ground.

"You fool. Did I not order you to destroy anything that comes from that ship? There are two droids missing, they could have the plans and droids do not have life signs" Ahsoka growled.

"Please ma'am stop, forgive me" the Lieutenant pleaded

"Oh I would love too but I'm not the one chocking you" Ahsoka said as she turned to face Leia who's eyes were glowing and who's hand was out stretched

"You have failed for the last time" Leia said coldly as she chocked the last remnants of life out of hi. Letting his body crash to the deck.

"Good work my apprentice" Ahsoka prised "Lieutenant Wren, take chi and Chiman and get me those plans back kill anyone who gets in your way" She ordered.

The wrath of the Nightsisters was about to be unleashed on the unsuspecting dust ball of Tatooine. It would soon be time for two Jedi to join the fight.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3

Luke Skywalker was bored, he was always bored. He didn't like working on the farm and he craved for adventure, he had often looked up at the stars and dreamed of what was out there. He was hoping to submit his application to the academy soon that was if his uncle would let him and he bet he wouldn't.

So here he was heading to anchorage to pick up something for his auntie. He got what he needed then decided to go to one of his favourite places, Mani's junkshop. Luke loved tinkering with all the old droids and items; he also got on great with the store's owner Mani Landrunner.

Mani Landruner was a curios man to Luke, he seemed so familiar, but Luke couldn't figure out where from. That and the fact that he always wore black and his eyes and a sad expression to them. He also always wore a strange cylindrical item on his belt that Luke was never allowed to touch.

Mani looked up and saw a battered speeder coming his way and he knew it was Luke. The boy had grown up so much and Mani had, had the chance to watch him even though he couldn't do it himself. When Luke jumped up and headed for his shop he smiled brightly. "Hello Luke" he called.

"Hey Mani, how are you" Luke asked

"I'm fine, what brings you out?" Mani asked.

"Just had to pick some stuff up for my Auntie" Luke replied as he looked over the items Mai was working on "Need a little help?" he asked.

"Sure" Mani said happy to have the extra help and to spend time with someone so very dear to him. The hours passed away quickly as the pair worked. They managed to fix up a fair few things up and Luke was happy with the work that was when he noticed the time "Oh sgrag. I'm going to be late" he said .

"Late for what?" Mani asked

"Uncle Owen's getting some new droids today and he wants me to clean them up. For some reason he doesn't like coming here for them" He said as he headed off.

"See you later" he called as he hoped into his speeder and shot off home.

Luke arrived at the farm just as the giant sandcrawler reached his home he parked up and ran to his uncle.

"You're late" Owen said sternly.

"Sorry I got held up in town" Luke replied

"No doubt at that Mani's place" Owen retoured bitterly making sure the conversation ended there. With that said the pair walked along the line of droids with owe picking out two droids he wanted a red Astromech and a gold protocol droid, Owen then ordered Luke to clean the droids up as Luke walked off the red droid blew it motivator much to the dismay if Luke and his Uncle. Owen then chose a Blue droid. The Blue droid rolled after Luke and the protocol droid. It was while cleaning the droids that Luke's life would change, he had learnt that the protocol droid was called C-3PO and the little Astromech was called R2-D2. It was while cleaning R2 that Luke played a part of a message.

" _Help me obi-wan Kenobi you're my only hope"_

Luke asked the droid what was wrong with the message and removed the restraining bolt but the message just stopped, before he could do anything else he was called to dinner. That night R2 decided to go for a little walk.

Luke was not having a good morning, he had fallen out with his uncle again over dinner about the message an then R2 had gone walkies, leaving Luke to try and find him. After an hour of searching Luke had finally found and caught up with R2.

"Where are you going?" Luke demanded

"He keeps going on about his mission and that he is close to his goal" C-3PO answered.

"How can he be close there's nothing out here" Luke snapped. This droid was most certainly becoming more trouble than it was worth. That was when it started to beep frantically. "What's wrong now" Luke asked but before he could get an answer he was attacked by sand people Luke tried to grab his rifle but was struck and his world went black, the last thing he saw was two cloaked figures scaring the sand people away.

Luke woke up in a very plain and simple house; he wasn't sure where he was. He looked round and saw Mani standing over him "What happened" He asked

"You were attacked by sand people and we brought you here" an older man said form behind Mani. Luke recognised the older man.

"Ben" He said happily.

"That's right and it seems you have returned this droid to me" he said patting R2's dome. So let's see what's so important" he added as R2 began the recording.

" _General Kenobi, my name is Lux bonteri and I come to you seeking help. Years Ago you served the senate in the clone wars and fought for freedom. I ask, no I beseech you to help me now in restoring freedom. If you know where the chosen one is please ask him for help as well I need you both. My ship has fallen to the Empire. However I have managed to store the plans for a super weapon into R2, these Plans must reach my allies on Onderon. Help me Obi wan Kenobi you're my only hope"_

Luke just sat there, he didn't know what to do or say. He wanted to help but he couldn't leave, his uncle wouldn't let him and his Auntie would be worried sick.

Obi wan thought for a couple of minutes looked at Mani who nodded, then got up and opened a chest pulling out another cylindrical item similar to Mani's. He pressed a button and ignited it revealing to Luke that it was a lightsaber. "Let us hope we still know how to use these" he said as he got a feel once again for his old friend.

"Wait you two are Jedi" Luke asked shocked he had learnt so much so quickly it was all a little too much for him.

"Yes and we need your help" Mani said simply. It was time for Luke to decided and to change his life forever.

Beru was worried Luke hadn't come back yet. She had told Owen that he had gone to sort the droids out, because that's what she thought he was doing. However he should of been back by now. Owen was acing that was when the door chimed and he got up to answer it

"Maybe it's Luke" Beru said

"But why wouldn't he just come in" Owen asked as he opened the door and horror and fear filled his eyes. He was confronted with three figures and Mandalorian and two cloaked figures. He knew the figures must be either Nightsisters or Nightbrothers.

"Hello, I'm lieutenant Wren of the Imperial Army. I have some questions or you" she said as the two cloaked figures behind her activated their red lightsabers.


	4. Chapter 4

Nightsister Empire Chapter4

"I can take you as far as Mos Eisley or anchor head. There you can charter a ship to take you to your destination. I can't leave my family, even if we don't see eye to eye. If I just go off with you they will worry." Luke said slightly disheartened but he felt it was the best and right thing to do.

Mani was about to protest but Ben stopped him "If that is what you feel is right. Then so be it. Thank you" He said kindly.

"We better get moving" Mani said as he headed for the door. Minutes later the rag tag group were shooting across the desert in Luke's battered speeder. After about half an hour the group came across something that made them stop. They had come across the wreck of a sandcrawler the outside of which was littered with blast marks and Jawa bodies. Mani was the first out followed by Luke and Ben then the droids followed. Mani went over to the bodies while Ben examined the wreck. Luke saw the bantha tracks and the sand people weapons all over the place "It's got to be sand people the evidence is all around. It's just I've never heard of them hitting anything this big before" he said.

Mani just shook his head "It wasn't sand people" he said gesturing Luke to come over. He then pointed at a Jawa who was almost sliced in half diagonally "These wounds were made by a lightsaber and the only people who carry those are Nightsisters, night brothers and Jedi." He added.

"And added to the fact that these blast marks are far too accurate for sand people or storm troopers for that matter. Only Mandalorians are so precise and merciless" Ben interjected.

Luke couldn't believe it "Nightsisters and Mandalorians!? Here? Why would they be here? What's so important here?" Luke asked but then it hit him hard "wait these are the Jawa's that sold my family those droids. If they tracked them to here then they would lead them. Home" he said panic and concern in his voice. Before anyone could say anything Luke shot off in his speeder.

*Maybe I can get there in time and warn them get them away* he thought to himself as he reached his home. He was relieved to see it still in one piece. However his relief was short lived, as he neared the farm it exploded in blaze of fire and colour, the imperial symbol shooting into the sky. Luke was knocked back and hit the ground hard. He quickly turned to look at the burning wreck that was once his home he then saw the imperial symbol in the sky and his eyes drew to two burning forms at the front of the house. His whole life, his family had all been destroyed, he had nothing left. He would have to go with Mani and Ben now.

With a heavy heart Luke walked to his speeder and shot off back to Mani and Ben. Little did he know that he was being watched from on top of a very large sand dune.

Sabine smiled evilly her explosion had been a great successes and now she had a lead on the plans. "Aww It looks like a little lamb came home. Hope he had I nice show, he's heading off now back to the sandcrawler. He must have allies there." She said to Chiman and Chi

"Good….

We…..

Will…..

Intercept…

Them….

At the spaceport." Chiman and Chi said in unison.

Sabine nodded as she activated her com and a hologram of Ahsoka appeared. "My Mother" Sabine said bowing her head "We have a new lead on the plans, we will intercept a boy and his allies at the spaceport" she reported

" _Good. Find out what you can and then tie up the loose ends"_ Ahsoka replied. Sabine nodded and closed the channel, before boarding their shuttle.

Luke was not enjoying his adventure he had been almost caught by storm troopers then kicked out of the cantina for having and droid and then he got attacked by a couple of drunk criminals culminating on one of them losing an arm after Mani had come to his aid. To top it all off he was now talking to some smug smuggler who wanted to charge the planet for a simply trip.

"We can pay you three now then fourteen when we get to where we're going." Ben said calmly

The sum made the smuggler smile "seventeen huh... You've got yourself a ship. We'll leave as soon as you're ready. Docking bay 94" he said "I think you better leave before someone takes an interest in your handy work" he added indicating to the brightly coloured mandalorian that had just walked in.

Sabine was furious, the idiotic stromtroopers had let the boy and his allies through, granted they had fallen to a Jedi mind trick but that didn't matter they had still got away. At least she knew more about the people she wanted. At least one of them was a Jedi, as a result she had told the twins to go round back and ambush anyone walking out with a young boy.

Once she reached the bar Sabine took her helmet off and ordered a drink. That was when a rather ugly man came up to her.

"Hey baby. What's a cute mando like you doing in a place like this?" he asked.

Sabine just rolled her eyes "I'm looking for information and It would be best for you to cooperate" she said threateningly.

This angered the man "and what if I don't want to cooperate. You have no idea who you're dealing with" he yelled this got the attention of the room.

Sabine just half smiled put her drink down stepped to the side drew one of her blasters and casually shot the man square in the face. "No you have no idea who you were dealing with" she said boringly. She then turned to the crowd "I am lieutenant Sabine Wren of the imperial army, personal bodyguard to Mother Tano and I want to know if two men and a boy came here" she stated to the room. It was amazing how quickly people told her what she wanted to know although she supposed that would happen when you execute a man for not telling and then mention the most feared person in the galaxy.

After she had been told that she wanted to know Sabine walked the bar that was when she saw someone she recognise blast a rodian away. She walked over to him "Ahh captain Solo." She said as she pushed the corpse onto the floor "I'm looking for a boy and two men" she added sitting down.

"Lieutenant Wren. I know what you're looking for. How did those supplies go over with mother Tano, giving them to you caused a lot of grief with Jabba. He has a price on my head now." He said simply

"But you seem to be handling it with your usual style" Sabine retoured looking at the dead rodian "Don't worry help us again and we will make sure you're paid more than enough to cover you debts and then some." She said as she placed a large Bag of credits onto the table "So shall we talk?" she asked.

Obi wan, Ani and Luke had ducked out of the back entrance so they wouldn't be spotted, they hoped that the rest of the trip would go off without a hitch but they were wrong. As the trio walked Ani and Obi-wan sensed something and drew their lightsabers just in time to block the crimson blades of the twins.

"So much for the easy way" Ani quipped as he force pushed the attackers away. They stood ready to fight as the figures circled them.

"Shall we play my brother?" Chi asked

"Yes let's play my sister. Their lightsabers would make excellent additions to our collection" Chiman replied as the pair attacked in perfect unison. Luke, who was behind a stack of boxes, as he had no weapons, so he couldn't help, watched in awe at the battle that took pace. The Cloaked figures which Luke had worked out where part of the night order attacked in sync and seemed almost to know what the other was going to do before they actually did it.

Luke marvelled at how powerful Mani's attacks were and how elegant Bens were. Luke could also clearly see that his friends were on the back foot against the much younger pair. As blades crossed and blows were exchanged the dust and sand started to kick up.

Ben was blocking attacks left right and centre with Mani at his back "We are getting to old for this" he joked darkly

"Speak for yourself" Mani replied as he forced pushed Chi back before flipping and blocking Chimans thrust. Obi wan span round and coved Mani as he blocked an attack form Chi. Just then the battle sounds were interpreted by Luke yelling in pain. The battle stopped and the group saw that Sabine had Luke round the neck and a gun at his head. Luke had been so immersed in watching the fight that he didn't hear Sabine come up behind him.

"Drop your sabers or the runt dies" she said cruelly. Obi-wan looked at Mani who nodded. But just as it looked like they were going to give up Obi-wan and Mani forced pushed all imperials back crashing them against the walls. Mani then grabbed Luke and the trio Ran. It was time to get the heck off the planet.

 **AN: there's the next chapter. It turned out longer then I wanted but I wanted to get this bit out of the way. As always please read and review. If you have any suggestions for this fic I'd be happy to hear them.**


	5. Chapter 5

Nightsisters Empire chapter5

The death star moved slowly and ominously across the sky. It's black shell blocking out the lights of the stars. One rom in particular seemed to match the darkness of the skin of the death star. The room was dark and dimly lit, its walls were adorned with trophies collected from the victims of its owner's blade. From Padawan braids, to armour pieces, to blasters and lightsabers on a rack, there was even a Jedi holicron and a Sith holicron. Among them was an imperial security helmet belonging to an agent who had failed far too many time, a lessat bo-staff and a curious lightsaber that could unclip into two pieces for easy storage.

In the centre were Chi and Chiman kneeling in front of a furious Ahsoka. She had already dealt with Sabine and Sabine had already told her what she had done. Ahsoka had to admit even though she failed Sabine had set up a very interesting little trap. If it paid off of course.

But now Ahsoka had to deal with the matter at hand. "You have never failed me before and yet you fail to capture two dusty old Jedi and a kid" she yelled "I sent you because you are supposed to be the best." She bellowed before shocking both of them with powerful force lightning "Perhaps I was mistaken" she added her voice low and dangerous. After a couple more minutes she stopped the attack.

"However I will give you a chance to tell your story. Open your minds and let me in" she commanded as a green most began to form around her and the twins. When the mist connected with the twins their eyes rolled back into their heads and they were lifted off the ground. Ahsoka saw the fight through the eyes of her followers, she saw that attack styles and the faces of those who the twins had fought. She recognised them immediately and her anger grew but then she sensed something form Chi that calmed her a little.

She let go of her follower's minds and let them drop to the floor. She hated using this power as it drained her and it was so powerful it would break the minds of anyone it was used on who had not been trained against it.

"I see the Jedi you faced were no ordinary Jedi, they were Anakin Skywalker and Obi-wan Kenobi. I can see why you failed now. But do not fear by the time you next meet you will be trained to destroy them." She said simply although the hate in her voce was very clear.

"Chiman fetch Leia. I wish to speak with Chi alone" she commanded. Chiman simple nodded, bowed then left.

"What do you wish of me mother?" Chi asked respectfully.

"I wish to congratulate you. You are with child" Ahsoka said simply. Chi was surprised she didn't even know she was. She had only mated with him last month.

"So who is the father?" Ahsoka asked kindly, well kindly for Ahsoka anyway.

"Do you remember that rebel cell from Lothal" Chi said

"Ah yes the cell Sabine Infiltrated by pretending to be an imperial academy drop out." Ahsoka said remembering the thrill she got for her last decent fight and looking over at three of the items in her collection. If she remembered correctly there were only four survivors a twe'lek pilot, two A-wing pilots and a boy named Ezra, Who fell to the darkside after she had killed his master and his Lassat pet. However the entire cell and all its ships except for the three A-wings had been destroyed and many rebels had died.

"That is correct. Ezra has become an excellent fighter and a very strong darkside user. We mated last month after I chose him." She said her tone almost loving.

Ahsoka just smiled evilly "Then your child will be very powerful. Brother Bridger is strong if not a bit unauthordox. You may go" she said

"Yes my mother. I will serve you until I cannot" Chi said as she got up bowed and left looking forward to telling Ezra the news.

Moments later Ahsoka sensed Leia outside her quarters and opened the door with the force. Leia came in bowed then knelled "You summoned me master" she said respectfully.

"Yes I have just received news of who has the plans for the death star. They are in the hands of two Jedi and a young boy. I believe the two Jedi are Obi-wan Kenobi and your father Anakin Skywalker. Which would lead me to believe the boy is your brother Luke. They are heading to onderon, luckily we are also on route and will get there before them" Ahsoka said sensing and watching her apprentice closely.

Leia was shocked that her father was still alive she would make sure to correct that. However her brother was another story if she could turn him he would be a very powerful ally. "Anakin Skywalker is a traitor and a Jedi and will die." Leia spat she hated the Jedi and her father "As for my brother I will turn him or he will die. Is he aware of me?" Leia said commitment in her voice.

"I do not think so and I would like to keep it that way, until such a time as it is necessary to revile it." Ahsoka said sensing nothing but evil, anger and hatred form her apprentice, still she would watch her closely.

"Now let us go and play with our guest" Ahsoka said as she headed for the door she needed something to vent on and she was going to use Lux.

Leia followed "He is very resilient he still had not cracked even after the almost continual Mental and physical assaults." Leia said simply

"Well he hasn't come up against both of us yet. He will break one way or another and I will get the location of the base from him." Ahsoka said darkly her eyes glowing with malice. She had a score to settle with Lux and she was going to enjoy making him suffer. Hell hath no fury like a Nightsister scorned.

 **AN: Here we are another week another Chapter. I hope you guys like it. If you have any suggestions for the story let me know in either a review or a PM.**

 **Thanks**


	6. Chapter 6

Nightsisters Empire chapter6

Lux groaned in pain as the storm troopers sent another bolt of electricity throughout his body. He had endured what felt like days of torture. He had seen images that would mentally scare him for the rest of his life and wounds that would scare him physically. He could see now how Ahsoka had managed to break and turn Padme during the clone wars but he would refuse to fall no matter what, he would never betray his fellow rebels.

After another two jolts he was dropped form his restraints and picked up "You are to be taken to the interrogation room. Mother Tano would like to speak to you" one of the officers said.

"Oh that should be fun" Lux quipped.

After being unceremoniously dragged then dumped down in a chair, Lux came face to face with the most feared person in galaxy and her apprentice.

"Why Lux you look a little worse for wear, has my hospitality not pleased you" she said in a sickly sweet tone. Lux said nothing just stared daggers at her, he was not going to fall for her taunting. He had changed a lot in the last years he was no longer the clueless senator trying to play solider he was now a battle hardened veteran who hated the Empire and wanted it gone for good.

"So where is your rebel base, tell us and we can end your suffering" Leia said simply her tone soft although it was very clear to was just an act.

"I thought I was here to talk to the engineer not the oil rag" Lux said venom in his voice. Before he knew what was happening he was flung against the wall by a strong force push. He crumpled to the floor looked up and saw that Leia had thrown him across the room.

"I am your princess and you will address me as such, traitor" Leia said anger and hatred dripping off her as she force choked him. Ahsoka watched in amusement but with a single hand movement she stooped Leia form killing Lux.

"Your no princess of mine" Lux replied once he got his breath back, he then spat at Leia. Ahsoka had to physical step in now to stop Leia form killing him "No my apprentice he will not die yet. Wait outside while I have a little chat with him" she said her tone low and dangerous. Leia just nodded and left. Once Leia left Ahsoka looked at lux picked him up with the force and deposited him in to a chair.

"I see you're still good at crossing women" she said simply.

"Well I had such success with you I thought I might as well keep it up" Lux replied blandly. Ahsoka's reaction was not what Lux had expected she just half smiled and laughed softly.

"You know you're never leaving this station alive. I'll make sure of it; however I want you to suffer first. You crossed me and you should never have done that." She said simply but her tone was full of hate.

"I did what I had to" Lux replied.

"I see and did you do what you had to that night when Steella died, before I turned?" Ahsoka asked "Where you doing what you had to when you came to me that night in need of comfort. That passion filled night?" she paused and came closer so close Lux could feel her breath on his face "I don't think so." She added.

"That was nothing" Lux defended

"Oh really then why did you tell me you loved me. I can still sense those feelings in you" she said knowing she had him "You strung me along even after the empire was formed; you mated with me only to betray me." She said her tone turning dark and full of evil "However, no matter how hard you fight a part of you belongs to me. That little voice in your head that you have ignored for so long, whispering doubts, was me. The horrific nightmares of death and torture were me, letting you know you will never escape me. I will make you suffer a living hell and only when you beg for death will I let my apprentice grant it." She said her tone cold and full of evil. Lux felt like shrinking into a ball. Was it true, does part of him belong to her? Will he unknowingly betray the rebellion? All these questions swam in his mind as to trooper came in and picked him up and made him follow Ahsoka.

"You know Ahsoka I did try to find you, all those years ago when you were lost. I managed to figure out where you were but I couldn't bring myself to go to Dathomir. I was too scared." He said simply regret clear in his voice. "But I am not that man any more, you will never break me" he said determinedly

"We shall see. You failed to find me and you will fail to protect your Rebels. Fate was my ally it will never be yours" she said simply.

After half an hour of walking he found himself in the command area of the death star. He looked up at Ahsoka, Leia, Sabine and Admiral Long "Why have you brought me here?" he asked. Ahsoka just smiled and pointed at the view screen, Lux saw the image of his home planet and his heart was full of dread. Lux knew what the death star could do after all he had read the plans.

"I think you recognise that ball of land don't you?" Ahsoka asked "It's Onderon, your home. Admiral how many people are on the planet at the moment?" she asked her admiral.

"330million. Ma'am" Long replied simply.

Ahsoka smiled evilly "330 Million that's a lot of people. All their lives now are in your hands. So tell me, where is the rebel base?" Ahsoka asked her tone full of malice. She also indicated for the gunners to start priming the death stars super weapon

Lux didn't say anything he just looked back at his home world then at Ahsoka. He wasn't going to tell her but maybe if he could stall her, the planet might be able to get evacuated. Lux sighed heavily "dantoine, their on dantoine." He said sounding defeated.

"Thank you Lux" Ahsoka said simply before smiling evilly "You may continue firing" Ahsoka said sounding bored. Sabine nodded and virtually skipped to the firing controls, this was going to be one of her greatest explosions yet.

"What you can't" Lux yelled struggling against the troopers.

"Oh but we can" Leia said as she picked up and held Lux with the force, forcing him to face the view screen, to watch the destruction of his home.

"You crossed me Lux; I said I was going to make you suffer. I was never going to spare Onderon. I want you to watch and bare the weight of 330million deaths." Ahsoka said as the turbo laser fired and surged towards onderon. Lux watched in horror as his home planet went up in a dazzling sceptical of lights and rock. He was dropped to the floor and Lux couldn't move he didn't know what to do; Ahsoka had destroyed his home out of spite.

"Wow that was fun" Sabine said joyfully.

Ahsoka just smiled and nodded "Yes it was"

"Take him away" Ahsoka ordered. Just then as Lux was taken away a console beeped "Ma'am a small ship is nearing the system." A tech reported.

"Good it looks, like Sabine's present has arrived" Ahsoka said as she laughed evilly. Today had been a good day in her book and she hoped it would get better.

 **AN: there we are another Chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, I wanted to give a bit of a back story as to the relationship between Lux and Ahsoka. I also wanted to show how evil Ahsoka had become. Anyway please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter7

Rex sat in his office waiting, waiting for the files to download. He had just watched Ahsoka destroy a whole planet out of spite, this had strengthened his commitment to helping the rebellion, he had helped Hera's rebel cell but was to late so save them, he was too late to realise the evil he had helped unleash on the galaxy, he hadn't been able to help Onderon, but he was going to make sure he helped the freighter crew escape and help get Lux out hopefully they would take him with them. His computer beeped to let him know the files had been downloaded. He then changed into his clone armour he had kept it and always wore it when he was in action, now he was going to wear it to help the rebellion.

Once he was ready he left, he had the privilege of knowing what was going on. So he knew that Lux was being moved to a different cell, it was a trap. After a few minutes Rex found the Senator and his two guards, the guards stood to attention.

"I'm here to take over the prisoner. I have been ordered to escort him the rest of the way" Rex said his tone commanding.

"General I wasn't notified of this. I'll have to check Sir, its regulation" One of the guards said as he reached for his com.

"Oh well so much for the easy way" Rex said as he drew his blasters and shot both Stormtroopers he had been so quick the Stormtroopers hadn't even been able to hit their coms.

Lux was stunned did he just watch an imperial General gun don his own men to help him. He didn't say anything until he felt Rex undo his cuffs "Thank you" he said as he picked up one of the fallen troopers blasters "Who are you?" he asked

"How are mother Chan's prized plums?" Rex asked.

Lux remembered the security question and it clicked "They're getting on just fine for the month" he relied "You were Hera's contact in the empire. Who are you?" Lux said

"My name is Rex former captain of the 501st legion, now high general of the imperial army. Soon to be ex-general" Rex replied.

"I appreciate the help but how are we going to get off this station?" Lux asked as the pair started to walk slowly through the death star

"There was a freighter that was captured a few minutes ago, we're going to help the crew escape and we're going with them" Rex said before stopping and attacking a passing clone Stormtrooper he beat him unconscious.

* * *

Anakin, Han, Chewie and Luke headed for the detention chamber they had found out that senator Lux Bonteri was on the death star. Han was reluctant to help even after he was told that he was the one who sent the message asking for help. It was only when Luke mentioned how rich he was, did Han agree to rescue him. It was then that the group formed a plan; Luke, Han, Mani and Chewie would get the senator, while Obi-wan shut down the reactor and R2 and C3PO monitored them.

So here Luke was wearing stolen Stormtrooper armour with Han, while Mani wore an imperial officer's uniform, trying to fob off a story about a prison transfer. The moment it looked like it was going south, Han and Chewie sprang into action gunning down the detention crew. Once the crew were taken care of Luke headed off to the cells Anakin behind him. They found Lux's cell and Luke was about to open it when Anakin stopped him. "Mani, What?" Luke asked

"I sense more than one life form in there" Anakin said as he ignited his lightsaber and used the force to open the door, he was right the room was full of Stormtrooper Luke opened fire. While Anakin jumped in and cut them down. As they did this Stormtroopers poured out of the lifts and opened fire Han and Chewie fired back falling back to the cells.

"It's a Trap" Luke said

"No Kid. Really?!" Han replied sarcastically "These guys are a lot tougher than the standard Stormtroopers" He added.

"That's because they are clones" Anakin replied as he deflected several shots "Ah we're cornered" he said. Just then Luke com started beeping.

=^= TK117, report=^= the voice said through the com. Luke looked at Anakin and Anakin nodded.

=^= This is TK117, we have the prisoners corned they will be dealt with shortly=^= Luke replied making his voice sound lower.

=^= Nice try but you're wearing TK421's armour=^= Luke cursed under his breath and Anakin did the same =^= Do not worry I am senator Lux Bonteri I have been rescued by a friend, you must get out of there, imperial reinforcements are pouring in from all areas. There should be a vent leading down to the garbage crusher get down it and ask your droids to open the door on the garbage crusher. Then head for the hanger=^=.

Luke wasn't sure if he could trust the voice but of it was who it claimed to be then they had to go for it. =^= You got it=^= He replied before blasting the vent that was right next to Han causing Han to yell at Luke but soon enough the whole group had jumped down. They all ended up in the middle of a garbage crusher just as the voice said, Han tried blasting the door but it just ricocheted around the room.

"I'll get the door open" Anakin said as he started to cut through it with his lightsaber. As he was doing this the walls started to move. The rest of the group tried bracing the walls but it was no good nothing seemed to be working. Luke hit his com "R2 shut down all the garbage basher on the detention level" he ordered after many minute of tense silence as the walls got closer they stopped and pulled back. By this time Anakin had just finished cutting his way through the door.

They had survived the detention level now all they had to do was link up with the senator and his friend and then Link up with Obi-wan and then they had to get away from the death star. It was certainly going to be a challenge but something told Luke they would make it.

* * *

Ahsoka stood in the command centre her anger rising she had thought her plan was fool proof but somehow her intended victims had escaped. However she now knew that Anakin was on the station and she was willing to bet Obi-wan was to. She was looking forward to killing them but she couldn't be everywhere at once. Ahsoka was pulled from her thoughts by Sabine "Ma'am. Senator Bonteri never made it to his new cell and his two guards have been found dead, Killed by blaster fire" Sabine reported "We have a traitor" she added.

Ahsoka nodded "Lieutenant find the traitor and the senator and kill them." She ordered. Sabine nodded and left.

"Leia I want you to go to the hanger and stop anyone getting to that freighter. If you run into a Jedi it will most likely be Anakin Skywalker, kill him and bring the boy to me. You may reveal yourself to him but try to avoid telling the boy. I will head for the power terminals if they want to leave they would have to cut the power to one of them" Ahsoka said this would be a test for Leia, even if Anakin were to escape Ahsoka would know her Apprentices loyalties. Ahsoka and Leia left to go about their assigned tasks, today one Jedi would be lost and a truth would be known.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Blaster fire echoed through the corridors of the death star. "Well this has gone well" Han said as he killed two more Stormtroopers who were following.

"We were doing fine until you went on a dam glory hunt and chased those troopers" Anakin snapped as he deflected more blaster bolts

"Well I thought it was only four how was I supposed to know they were leading me to their friends?" Han asked as he ran.

"Umm we are in an imperial strong hold! That should have been your first clue" Luke replied as they rounded a corner, in front of them the blast doors were closing on them. The group ran through them before they closed, they had lost the large amount of troopers for now. However their hope was short lived as behind them they heard a lightsaber ignite. The group turned round and saw Leia standing behind them her hood up covering her face, the only think visible under the hood was her evil smirk. Han and Chewie opened fire only for the bolts to be deflected they were then picked up and thrown into a wall.

"Luke get Han and Chewie out of here" Anakin ordered

"No I can stay and help" Luke protested.

"No, you can't help here, not yet." Anakin said "Go" he yelled.

"Oh I don't think so" Leia said as she picked Luke up with the force and smashed him against a wall knocking him out cold. "I expected more from my own brother, but then again you probably haven't been training him. Have you Farther?" She asked getting into an attacking stance.

Anakin heard the words and it hit him hard "Wait Brother? You're Leia? My daughter." He said unable to keep the surprise out of his voice, he hoped to see his daughter again but not in a fight however he thought it might happen.

"Please don't insult me. I am not your daughter I am Princess Leia Amidalla, future ruler of the empire, Nightsister and apprentice to Mother Tano. I am also your doom" Leia said as she attacked Anakin, locking blades with her father for the first time.

Rex was helping Lux to the hanger, Rex knew he was in a bad way but Lux had tried hiding it. Rex hoped they would be out of here soon enough because he knew time was running out. As Rex Helped Lux closer to the hanger, he was stopped by a figure standing in his way, a figure in painted armour "Rest here I have something I need to deal with" he said putting Lux down behind a set of boxes.

Rex the turned to Sabine hands on above his blasters, Sabine did the same as they circled each other "So you are the traitor, the informant of Hera's rebel cell, no wonder I couldn't find you" she said coldly.

"Just another one of your failures, I'm amazed Ahsoka keeps you around, you seem to fail a lot" Rex Spat back. He knew it was a lie and that Sabine was one of the best, but he was just trying to rile her up, after all had learned when she got angry her tactics went out the window.

The standoff continued for a few minutes until both Rex and Sabine drew their blasters, they both fired and knocked each other's blasters out of each other's hands. Rex used this moment of surprise to rush Sabine and slam her into a wall before punching her in the face knocking her helmet off. Sabine countered by kneeing him in the stomach followed by a kick to the chest then a high kick knocking him to the ground and sending his helmet flying off.

Rex rolled just in time to dodge a punch by Sabin. He the kicked Sabine full pelt in the side hitting in between her striped back armour pieces before getting up "See that's why I told you stripping your armour back was a bad idea" he said before punching her and splitting her lip.

Sabine spat the blood out "Not bad for an old man. But.." she said as she said a sweeping kick knocking Rex of his feet before pinning him down and punching him in the face breaking his noise "Less armour means I can move quicker than you in your body bucket" she said as she punched him again Rex countered with a punch to the stomach but Sabine stayed on top of him. That was when he saw Sabine pull a knife out and aim it for his throat. Rex grabbed her hands and tried to stop the knife but he wasn't as strong as he used to be.

Just as the knife was about to strike its target Sabine fell down on the ground. Rex looked to see that Lux had got up and shot her with his blaster on stun. Lux helped Rex up and gave him back his blaster "You should of killed her" Rex said simply as he put his helmet back on.

Lux just shook his head "No I know someone who deserves that right" he replied as he picked up Rex's other blaster. The pair headed to the hanger it wasn't very far now.

Anakin blocked a low swipe as he started moving back away from his allies. Anakin was impressed by Leia her moves were savage but elegant and controlled at the same time. He was finding it hard to keep up. He blocked another attack and forced pushed Leia back, Leia stabbed her lightsaber into the ground to stop her before firing off force lighting, Anakin wasn't expecting that and was blasted back hard. He smashed into a wall and dropped his Saber. Leia stalked forward "I expected more form you father, the so called chosen one" she said as she went to stab him. Anakin called his lightsaber and blocked, before leaping out of the way and slicing at Leia, he managed to cut Leia's arm.

"I'm not out of tricks yet" he said as he began on the offensive forcing Leia to go defensive, but even in defence Leia was strong, she blocked his attacks and then countered with her own. As the fight continued the moves got even faster and more powerful, Anakin was tiring and he knew it. He dodged an attack which sliced a metal pole in half Anakin pulled and threw the pole at Leia who tuned to stop it, this was when Anakin acted he kicked her full pelt in the back Knocking her to the ground.

Once Leia was down Anakin ran off cutting the door controls as he went, If Leia wanted to purse she would have to get her way through. Leia recovered quickly and began to do just that cut her way through; she was not going to let her enemy get away from her.

Obi wan had successfully in taking out the power generator and even though he had a close call where he used the force to distract a couple of troopers, he had succeeded and now the ship could leave, However he had run into another big problem, he had ran into Ahsoka and so here he was fighting with a swordswomen half his age. Obi-wan knew he was out matched and he knew the others wouldn't leave as they would try to save him, the force had whispered to him his answer but he had to wait for the right moment, so he was on the defensive and buying for time. As his fight neared the hanger he saw Luke and the others heading for the ship he smiled and looked at Luke one last time before turning his lightsaber off and stepping back, he was now ready to become one with the force. Ahsoka was all too happy to oblige.

Luke, Han, Chewie and Anakin ran to the falcon turning occasionally to fire at the mass of Stormtroopers who had chased them, luckily for them something and attracted the attention of the hanger guards so getting to the falcon was easy. As they reached the Falcon Anakin noticed Lux running towards the ship a blue armoured figure on his tail, Anakin was about to act on the figure when he saw it fire at the hanger guard who had by now noticed the group, killing them with head shots. Lux reached the ship the armoured figure on his tail, once he was closer Akin immediately recognised the armour and his blood boiled but then the force told him to relax and trust Rex, he didn't know what to do so he trusted the force as Rex got on.

That was when Anakin and Luke both noticed Ahsoka fighting Obi-wan "We have to help him" Luke said but before he could do anything Ahsoka cut down Obi-wan "Noooo!" Luke yelled, drawing Ahsoka's attention and the attention of Leia and Sabine who had now reached the hanger. Anakin used the force to call Obi-wan's lightsaber to him; he would never let Ahsoka have that as a trophy.

"Get us the hell out of here" Anakin yelled Solo nodded and took off the Falcon flew out of the hanger, but as it did Sabine threw a tracker on the ship making sure it stuck.

Ahsoka was furious they had escaped and made the empire look like fools, however her mood improved when Sabine told he she had put a tracker on the ship. It was time for Ahsoka to stamp out the rebellion. At least she now knew where Leia's loyalties lay.

 **AN: There we are another Chapter. So they have escaped but lost Obi-wan and gained Rex. What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter. As always please review it makes me happy. If you have any suggestions or queries feel free to let me know.**

 **L**


	9. Chapter 9

Nightsister empire chapter 9

The falcon shot through hyperspace, they had just managed to escape from the death star but Luke and Han had to deal with a few fighters while Anakin helped Cheiwe flew the Falcon, now however they were safe in hyperspace. Anakin took this time to go and check on Lux and Rex.

He found them as Rex was patching up Lux as best as he could. Anakin saw that Rex had taken a beating and Lux looked worse than death, he was also out cold. Rex looked up at Anakin and nodded "He's resting he has been through a lot." He said as he packed up the medical kit "You got old" he added simply.

"And you look like hell" Anakin replied as he sat down.

"Well that's what you get for getting into a fist fight with Ahsoka's handpicked Mandolorian bodyguard." Rex retorted "I knew she was good but I had to get senator Bontari out of there. He was my only link at the time to the alliance" he added.

"So what made you leave, last I saw of you, you were more than happy to wave Ahsoka's banner" Anakin said his tone cold for a moment before turning neutral.

Rex sighed he knew that was coming "I thought I was doing right at first, the Jedi had cut down several of my brothers lovers, two of which where pregnant. I believed Ahsoka I believed she wanted peace. But not long after the empire was founded that was when it all started to change." He said his tone solemn "we were ordered to a village apparently housing Jedi traitors. We didn't find any. Ahsoka ordered the troops to execute the entire village. I watched in horror as women, children and men where all gunned down. I started to realise that I was on the wrong side, but I didn't want to believe it if I had left I would have nothing." He said looking out the window. Anakin had no idea what Ahsoka had done, he needed to stop her.

"I watched as the empire subjected world after world and destroyed anyone who even thought of resisting. More and more people began to suffer and die and no matter how many times they pleaded for more food or supplies they were ignored or met with balster fire. I went to one village, I found a little girl huddling up to the starved corpses of her parents for warmth. I tired t help but she ducked away and ran, she was terrified of me. I had brought nothing but loss and suffering to her. I wanted to bring peace to end the war but all I had done was bring pain and fear, the exact things I swore to fight against" Rex said he was now standing up looking out of one of the windows.

"It was then I decided I would help the rebellion, I started passing data to rebel cells and then I fell into a partnership with Hera's cell, they had done the mot damage, so much so that Ahsoka had taken a personal interest in them. I thought that if I could help them secure a better future that could help me repent for the sins of my past." Rex said his tone quiet and full of regret, this was a rare moment of venerability for Rex he was always so strong but now he was old and had seen far too much.

Anakin just sat there for a moment processing everything he had been told he had never expected his former second in command to be as affected as he was now "Well, you are on the right side now. You have a lot of information that the alliance can use to help beat the empire. From what I gather they are always happy to receive good and experienced soldiers. There aren't many as experienced as you" he said trying to reassure his old friend. He hadn't spoken to Rex in so long and he had spent so much time hating him for what he had done, but now he could see that he had just been manipulated like everyone else by Ahsoka.

"I hope you're right. Their probably just as likely to lock me up for everything I've done. I've killed a lot of their soldiers and destroyed a lot more of their supplies." Rex replied simply.

Anakin was about to say something but Han swopped in and cut him off "Well we are nearly at Yavin. You'll soon be on your way." He said smugly.

"Great" was all Anakin said, Rex on the other hand said nothing. He was too preoccupied with trying to figure out how his meeting with the rebellion would go and trying to fight done bad memoires he had whished he would never experience again.

"Well don't thank me all at once" he said a little putout that none had thanked him yet, but then again he thought of the money he was going to get and took that as his thank you.

 **20 minutes later.**

The falcon landed in an old temple full of fighters and ground crew who were busy going about their duties. Anakin steeped off the Falcon followed by Luke, then Han, and finally Rex who was helping Lux down. As the group walked further on they were met by a Hera and two alliance generals "Senator Bonteri. I t is good to see you." She said then she noticed Rex "You finally made it to us then" she said kindly. Hera looked much the same as she had when she was part of her rebel cell, but he face looked more battle worn and she had a scar over her Left eye. Another noticeable difference was that her right head tail was missing and replaced with a metal one, it had been cut off by Sabine when Hera's cell was destroyed by the empire.

"Thanks to this lot" he said gesturing to the others. Hera nodded "We have much to discuss please come this way" she said as Lux was given to a medic, while Rex, Luke and Anakin followed Hera. Han stayed back to check the falcon and get his money. Soon the empire and the rebellion would clash on a battle that would change the galaxy.

 **AN: Hi all, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in ages but my life has been manic and a lot of things have happened. It's all calmed down a bit now and I should be back on track and updating regularly. Thanks for your patients. L**


	10. Chapter 10

Nightsister Empire chapter 10

A small imperial shuttle headed for the imposing silhouette of the death star. It was a sight to behold that is if the shuttles passenger wasn't so annoyed and angry. Grand moff Tarkin was furious not only had his death star been fired, it had been fired at a planet that he didn't pick. He was looking forward to making an example of whomever it was that was in charge of the station. Oh yes he was going to enjoy it.

When his shuttle landed his anger increased when he was not met with an honour guard. He walked quickly off the shuttle and looked for the first person to catch his eye, he spotted a brightly coloured Mandalorian and stormed over to them.

"You Mandalorian" he snapped as his target stood up "Why was this station fired without my presence and why was I not received by an honour guard?" he demanded.

Sabine had heard him coming before he spoke and she was fighting with all her might, the urge to just shoot the pompous prig. Instead she decided to play along after all if he got to annoyed he would want to speak to the station commander, which could be fun to watch "I do not know Sir. You would have to talk to the station commander about that" she said simply faking respect.

"Take me to them. Now" Tarkin snapped. Sabine just nodded and started heading towards the command centre. She was looking forward to seeing what happened when Tarkin realised Ahsoka was in charge. The walk took a few minutes and passed away in silence. Once they were in the command centre Sabine stepped back to watch the show. Tarkin scanned the room and picked out Admiral long next to a computer screen he stormed over to her "Admiral, why did you fire this weapon, I was supposed to be present and I did not give you permission to do so. I want to know why before I make sure you lose your rank." He said raising his voice so he sounded intimidating.

Admiral Long didn't say anything she was clearly not intimated by him or his threat to remove her rank, there was only one person who could do that and she doubted highly they ever would. "Well I saw the bright flashing light that said fire and I thought it would be fun." She replied blandly but it was clear she was being sarcastic.

"That is not a serious answer; you will give me a serious answer. Why did you fire this weapon" he asked he was getting very angry now and he wanted to make someone pay.

Before Long could answer she was cut off by another voice "She fired because I ordered her to do so." Ahsoka said as Tarkin went a little pale.

Tarkin turned round and faced the leader of the Nightsisters and immediately paled "Be that as it may, did you get permission from the council and why wasn't I notified?" he asked his voice at a normal volume but starting to shake slightly.

Ahsoka's eyes flashed "Last time I checked I did not need to ask permission form a council of my own followers" she said as she raised her hand and used the force to pick Tarkin off the ground, by his neck. "You were not notified because you were not needed. Just because you watched over the construction of this weapon does not mean it yours to personally use. You built it for the Empire and last time I checked I controlled the empire." She said as she dropped him to the floor "Am I clear?" she asked quietly but her tone was commanding.

"Perfectly, however I will inform the empress of this." He said trying to threaten Ahsoka. He was clealy scared but he would never admit it, he was to arrogant to do so.

"Fine by me" Ahsoka said as she began to walk off "Oh and Tarkin" she said as she shot force lighting at Tarkin casing him to yell in pan "Never threaten my Admiral again." She said simply. After a few seconds she stopped the attack "You will be here for this station finest moment. We know where the rebel base is." She added as she left. She didn't like Tarkin but he was excellent at getting people to do what he told them, and that was always good when subjugating the galaxy was on the agenda.

…..

Rex, Anakin, Luke, Hera and lux where all standing round a holographic display. They had just received the news that the death star was on its way to wipe them out.

"This exhaust port is our only option, the station is well protected everywhere else. We'll have to use the fighters to take it out." Hera said as she showed the others the technical read outs of the station.

"It won't be easy, we're going to lose a lot of pilots and that shot is dam near impossible" Anakin said as he watched the simulation of a torpedo hitting the reactor.

"It's not that bad, I used to hit wamp rats in my T-16 back home, their no bigger than two meters. So it can be done" Luke chipped in. He had already committed to being part of the fighter attack; he was surprised but glad to hear that Mani was going up as well. It made him feel better somehow.

"Hitting the exhaust is not going to be the only problem, we're going to have to hit multiply targets." Rex said simply.

"How so?" Hera asked.

"Ahsoka will get Sabine to do a risk assessment the moment the battle starts, if not before. She can work out strategies twice as fast as any other officer. As a result Ahsoka will make sure the senior staff and whatever clones are stationed on the death star are evacuated. She always plays on the side of caution." Rex answered "Which means you're going to have to hit the shuttles which will be under clone pilot protection." He added as he changed the display to show this "To cripple the empire the shuttles and the death star will have to be destroyed." He finished.

"I'll take my A-wing squadron to destroy the shuttles, while the X-wings and the Y-wings assault the death star" Hera said "Do we know where, Sabine, Ahsoka and Leia will most likely be?" she asked

Rex nodded "Sabine will be in the shuttles, she's too important for Ahsoka to lose, Ahsoka will most likely be leading the fighters that will be attacking the forces assaulting the death star and Leia will probably be fighter escort commander for the shuttles." Rex answered.

"I'll deal with Ahsoka" Anakin said. The group all nodded and looked at each other "Right that's the plan. We'll brief the men." He added as the group left. It was going to be a hell of a fight and they all knew a lot of pilots would not make it back, but they had to destroy the death star. If they didn't there would be no hope for the galaxy.

 **AN: there we are another week another chapter. If you have any suggestions or ideas please feel free to let me know and I'll see what I can do.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The death star emerged form hyperspace into the Yavin system. The empire had arrived; ground crew and pilots ran around getting ready for launch. They all knew their chances of success were slim, but they had to try.

Luke had been assigned an X-wing and given the call sign red five, Mai had been given the call sign red seven. As Luke ran to his fighter he saw Han loading the falcon up with credits "Han" he called before going over to him "So that's it you're just going to leave, we could use a good pilot like you, you know what we're up against" he said looking Han dead in the eyes.

"Marching on the death star is suicide plain and simply. I have a lot of things in need to pay off with this." Han replied not looking Luke in the eye.

"Well look after yourself I guess that's what you best at" Luke said angrily before turning to leave.

"Hey kid, May the force be with you" Han called back Luke just turned and nodded.

A few minutes' later three squadrons of X-wings, two squadrons of Y-wings and one A-wing squadron left the surface of Yavin and headed to the death star.

 **Death star command centre**

Sabine walked over to Ahsoka and whispered to her "Mother, 42 fighters have left the planet. I have analysed them and taking in the information they have. I have calculated that there is a 49% chance that they could effectively destroy this station" she reported.

Ahsoka nodded "Very well, launch all fighters and begin evacuating the senior staff and clones." Ahsoka ordered.

"Yes Ma'am. What about Tarkin?" Sabine asked

"Leave him for now; if we succeed he will be hero if not he will fall with the station." Ahsoka said simply. Sabine nodded and left. Ahsoka then hit her com "Leia get to your fighter I want you to fly fighter escort o the shuttles that are evacuating the station, take two clone squadrons with you" she ordered.

"Yes my aster" Came Leia's reply. Ahsoka left the command centre and headed for her fighter it was time to kill a few rebels.

 **Yavin space.**

The group of rebel fighters neared the death star many of the pilots where amazed and in belief of the size of the station. "Look at the size of that thing" one pilot remarked. As the fighter got closer several tie-fighter emerged from the station and headed right for them. "Enemy fighter all ships break off and engage, Red squadron prepare for your runs." Hera ordered as the rebel and imperial fighters engaged. The space between Yavin and the death star lit up in a spectacular light show of blaster fire and explosions, as rebel and imperial forces clashed in their first major space battle. Both side where going all out and both sides wanted to win, the fighters would have to survive by their skill and cunning alone. The rebels scored the first few hit destroying a few imperial fighters but then the rebels started to losing fighters. Hera weaved in-between enemy fighter hitting as many as she could she was flanked by Anakin who was proving that even through he was old he still had his skills.

"Hera there a several imperial shuttles over there" Anakin said pointing out the shuttle. Hera nodded and rallyed her squad to her. They shot off toward the shuttle and found that they were unprotected.

Hera thought this was odd "Oh this will be easy" one of her fighter pilots said as he and three other went for the first shuttle but as he did all three were destroyed.

"What" Hera said as she looked up and saw a tie-advanced and two whole squadrons of fighters attacked her squad. "Phoenix squad break off" she ordered.

Leia was in her fighter she saw the rebels breaking off and ordered her men to engage "Hawk, take the left flank I'll go down the middle" she said through the com. Leia centred on one fighter and fired destroying it. She had always been a great pilot and now she was proving it.

Leia's fighters were ripping through Hera squad with only a few losses themselves however in the confusion of the fight, Hera had managed to get close to a shuttle and destroyed it. Leia saw this and shot after Hera, flanked by to tie-fighter. Leia began firing at Hera; the shots landed and crippled Hera's hyper drive, while another shot damaged her port engine. "Oh you want to be like that huh" she said as she cut power to her engines and let the fighter past her, she then started her engines up and fired destroying both of Leia's wing men.

Leia was enraged and wanted to destroy Hera, but she had just received word that the shuttles were ready to head to hyper space. So Leia pulled back he fighter slowly so they could dock with the transports and leave. Within minutes the shuttle where away. Hera had lost 10 of her 14 fighters and had only managed to destroy 11 of the enemy's 21 and one shuttle out of 5 shuttles and two transports.

 **Space above the death star**

The rebellion where losing fighter fast they had lost over half their fighter already and not even one run on the death star had been successful. So here Anakin was with Luke on his wing and one other fighter, trying to cut their way through the dense imperial fighter defence. As they reached the death star the fighter on their wing suddenly exploded as a tie advance shot towards them "Ahsoka" Anakin said. "Luke link up with wedge and one other and get ready for your attack run" Anakin ordered "I'll cover you from above." He added. Every fibre of Anakin's being wanted to go fate Ahsoka but he knew that he had to keep Luke safe, he was more important now.

"Roger that" Luke replied as he linked up with wedge and began his run. Anakin stayed above them taking out what fighter he could, one was particularly tough and caused him to fall behind, that was when he saw Ahsoka and two fighters head down into the trench. He dealt with the fighter and then shot off after them, hoping he could catch up to them. That was when a fighter headed straight for him, he didn't need this right now, but then the fighter exploded. "What" Anakin exclaimed.

When he looked around he saw the millennium flacon swoop in and destroy another three fighters "Well you're a sight for sore eyes. What made you come back?" Anakin asked.

"That kid" Han replied "Now do want to keep talking or shall we deal with those rats on Luke tail?" Han asked.

Anakin Just smirked and made bee line for the trench, when he got there he saw that Luke was the only person fighter left. Once they were in range both Anakin and Han fired at the fighter in the trench, Han hit ne fighter causing it to explode and Anakin hit the other which span out of control knocking Ahsoka's fighter into an uncontrollable spin "You're all clear kid now let's blow this thing and go home" Han called out over the coms.

Sure enough Luke fired his missiles and hit his target. The death star was destroyed the rebels had won but it was not a complete victory and it had cost many lives. Out 0f 42 fighters only 8 made it back Luke, Hera and her three fighters, Wedge, Anakin and one y-wing.

It was indeed a victory but the empire was still out there and they were looking for blood. The fight was far from over but the rebels celebrated their victory and mourned their dead, for they knew the war was far from over and many more would pay the price before the end.

 **AN: Hi all. So this brings us to the end of a new hope. Sorry if I's not great but I'm not the best when it comes to writing action.**

 **The next few chapters will be a bit different as I'm going to be writing what happens to certain characters during the four years between a new hope and empire strikes back.**

 **As always let me know what you think by either reviewing or PMing me.**


	12. Hera's Heroes

Hera's Heroes

Hear stood on the bridge of one of the rebellion's newly acquired Venator cruiser. She had never stood on the bridge of one before and it had all been thanks to Rex. After the heavy losses sustained during the battle of Yavin and subsequent break out form the planet, Her didn't believe they had much chance of replacing even half of the fighters an rebels lost, However Rex had come to the rescue as he had kept information regarding a few space stations form the clone wars secret. Now thanks to him they had acquired 3 Venator cruisers, 2 Acclamator Class transport and seven blockade runners, all fully armed and supplied. Not only that he had managed to convince several cone soldiers to join the rebellion and made sure the new cruisers had imperial level weapons and shields.

She couldn't believe how much one single person could change the balance of power. Hera was pulled out of her thoughts by the very person she was talking about.

"Excuse me general the leaders have gathered to hear your plan" the newly promoted General Rex said.

"Great, let's go" she said as she started walking towards the holo-table

"Another 100 people have joined the rebellion, it seems the destruction of Onderon and the destruction of the death star has strengthened the resolve of the people to rebel against the empire. The pilots have also finally got to grips with the ARC-170s and the V-wings. They had no problem with the Y-wings or the Z-95 head-hunters. However many are bugging Anakin and Luke to have a go in their Jedi inceptors." Rex said finishing his report.

Rex's comment made Hera smile "Good, we will need those fighters soon enough I'm sure. Has Anakin told Luke yet?" she asked her face straightening

Rex shook his head "No, he said he will soon though" he answered; Hera just nodded and said no more.

After a few moments Hera reached the Holo-table and was greeted with the leaders of the rebellion either in holographic form or in person.

"Thank you for attending. I want to run my proposal to deal a crippling blow to the Nightsister council" Hera said earning raised eyebrows form those present. "Thanks to the information given to us by general Rex we know of a Nightsister temple on the planet leach. It also doubles as a training facility for Nightsisters, inquisitors and imperial security agents. As a result both High inquisitor Offee and high priestess Ventress make routine inspections. They are due to inspect the facility in a week's time. I propose we send in a bomber force to hit the base and destroy it. If we are successful we will have destroyed the base and killed two of the Nightsister council members in one blow. It would be a heavy blow to the empire." She said lining out her idea.

"How do you expect to get there? We cannot send any of our cruises the blockade is too strong." Bail Organa asked.

"The planet is often hit with meteor showers. One is expected in a weeks' time." Hera replied "I propose that a squad of bombers link up with the meteor shower and go down to the planet's surface with it, before flying low level, below radar straight to the base. We then hit the base pull up fast and jump to hyperspace between the blockade and the planet. It would require precise timing but I believe my pilots can do it, with a week's training." Hera said finishing her brief.

The room was silent for a few moments as the rebel leaders made their mind up after a few more minute each one nodded "Very well, general you are given the go ahead. May the force be with you." The hologram of Mon Mothma said before disappearing.

 **One week later.**

Hera sat in the cockpit of her wing her tail gunner was a clone by the name of Swoop. Swoop was new the rebellion but he had joined after he was ordered to gun down innocent civilians in his tie fighter. "Knight leader to all knights sound off" Hera said over the com.

"Ready on two this is Mira, This is grey waiting for mother bird, this is Helen on four ready to rock and roll, this is Dara'mec checking in, this is wedge on six, trip on seven ready to send the empire to heaven, this is James on eight ready to go." Came the replies as the nine y-wings took off to undertake one of the most daring rebels raids so far.

After a few hours the squad came out of hyperspace on the tail of the meteor shower, they had met up with it just before it entered the leech system, far enough way that the imperials wouldn't pick them up on their sensors. "Alright blend in with the meteors gunners, keep your eye peeled if any meteors get to close blast them out of the way. Keep tight and stay vigilante, meteors are unpredictable" Hera ordered as the squad entered the meteor shower.

For the first two hours the plan was going well and although they had, had a couple of near misses they hadn't lost a single bomber. That was all about to change as the shower past the last planet befoe their target. As the bombers and meteors passed the planet, its gravity knocked several meteors into the centre and straight into the fighters. The Bombers managed to dodge the most of them but the last meteor crashed into another and sent the debris straight into knight seven killing trip and his gunner. Part of the wreckage crashed into Dara'mecs bomber and damaged his engine but he was ok for now. Hera couldn't do anything but watch as trip and his gunner were killed, she knew she would probably suffer losses but she hoped it wouldn't be so soon.

After the loss of knight seven had, had an effect on the squads moral but they didn't have much time to think about that now as they entered leaches atmosphere at the last moment all the bombers pulled up just at the right moment all except for Dara'mec whose damaged engine failed at the last minute sending him and his Bomber straight into the surface, exploding in impact, Killing all aboard. Hera sighed and with a heavy heart set her course for the base, she was hoping no one else would die but she knew that was a fool's hope. She just hoped she could do enough damage with the Bombers she had left.

 **Training centre planet leach**

Ventress hated inspections they always seemed to take so long and she was never one to take her time with anything. However she was in a way happy to be hears as she could screen potential new body guards for Ahsoka seeing as her one bodyguard was going to have baby soon. She was also looking for an apprentice for herself she needed to find someone to carry on her work when she died. However I felt like she was the only one who thought of such things as the rest of the council except for Ahsoka in some respects, thought they would live for ever and were untouchable. Barriss was a key example of this the way she carried herself showed her confidence but Ventress knew things never worked out perfectly. The recent events were a clear indication of this.

Lost in her thought Ventress had fallen behind and she started to run to catch up, but then the force screamed out to her and she looked in the direction of Barriss as an explosion hit the area, sending Barris flying. Ventress looked to see what had happen and that was when she saw seven y-wings in attack formation, sore overhead.

She headed for the command centre but it had been hit, she stopped a trooper and ordered him to get the AA guns ready as the Bomber came round for another pass.

 **Skies above Leach**

"Good solid hits knight, come round for another two passes and then we'll get gone" Hera ordered over the com, she was impressed with her result so far, she had destroyed the command centre, the Nightsister temple and heavily damaged the landing zone.

That was when her bomber was rocked with AA gin fire. "Watch the flack people" she said

"On it" came knight two, Mira's voice as she took her bomber into a dive and launched her attack obliterating the position.

"Nice shoot Knight two, Knight three watch the cross fire" Hera said but she was two late as knight three was hit with a barrage of gun fire before crashing into the AA Guns.

After their third and final assault, the training facility was in flames and many of it's inhabitants had been killed or wounded. Hera ordered her squad to climb and prep for the jump to hyper space. As the Bombers climbed through the clouds they came under fire from tie fighter that had been launched by the star destroyers in orbit. In the ensuing battle Hera's squad dealt out heavy damage to the attacking fighter but she also lost two more of her Bombers, knights 8 and 4. Knight 8 was hit first by an attacking tie fighter killing the pilot and wounding the gunner, it was finished off by the same fighter on the second pass. Knight four was hit by fire form the star destroyer as it was about to make its jump into hyper space. Once her remaining bombers where clear they jumped into hyperspace. Hera had started the attack with nine Y-wings including her own, now she only had three including her own. However their assault had been a success but at a heavy price. On their return the squad was dubbed Hera's heroes.

 **Surface of leach**

Ventress was in bad way she had been wounded in a bomb strike. Her arm was bleeding and her leg had a piece of debris imbedded in it. Even with these injuries she went over to Barriss but she was too late the first bomb blast had killed her. Little did the rebellion know they had just wounded one and killed another member of the Nightsister council. When Ahsoka got the news she was furious and issued a new order, all rebel would be hunted down and executed no rebel was to be spared. She also put the biggest price on Rex's head, she knew that it must have been his information the rebellion used to launch their attack, oh she was going to make the pay, and pay dearly.

 **AN: so hear it is my next chapter. Sorry it took a little while I had computer issues. As always please read and review.**

 **L**


	13. Leia lost

Leia Lost

Leia awoke slowly she had a thumping headache and her sight was blurry as she moved and her sight refocused she noticed she was in an all-white room. It was a small brightly lit room with nothing but Leia's bed and a couple of chairs in it. Immediately Leia tried to reach out to the force to sense where she was but she found that she couldn't. She reached down and touched her neck and found that she had a force collar on. *What's going on? Where am I? What happened?* She thought to herself. She tried to remember what happened. She remembered returning from a mission and getting attacked by the rebellion, her ship was badly damaged and it crashed. She remembered getting out of the wreckage but then nothing, she had blacked out.

That was when Leia heard the door to her room open, she looked round for something to attack with but there was nothing. So instead she tried to get up but realised her strength had left her. She was helpless and she didn't like it.

Her room door opened and a tall old man with grey hair and a white goatee beard entered the room. He was wearing a simple robe that Leia immediately identified as a Jedi robe, he also had two Lightsaber hilts attached to his belt one was his and one was Leia's.

He studied Leia for a few moments with ice blue eyes and then he gave a small half smile "Ah so you're finally awake" he said simply.

"I'll never tell you anything Jedi a scum" Leia spat venom dripping from her voice "You will release me now or I will kill you and everyone you love" she threatened.

The man was completely unmoved "And how will you do that?" he asked "You cannot connect to the force, you have no Lightsaber and you can barely stand up" he added folding his arms over his chest. Leia didn't say anything she just stared dagger at him.

"I'm not here to fight you I was instructed to help heal you" he said as he walked over to Leia, Leia tried to move away but she couldn't "Stay away from me" she demanded.

"Relax I won't hurt you" he said as he laid his hand on to Leia's head. As soon as he did she could feel her strength returning and the familiar hum of the force but it wasn't a different type to what she was used to. After a few minutes the man let go of Leia and walked backwards "There how does that feel?" he asked

Leia tried to stand and she could "It feels a lot better, who are you?" she asked, every part of her was telling her t attack him and get out of here, but Leia knew that would be useless as she had no idea where she was let alone how to get out.

"My name is Jason Lee, I was and still am a Jedi healer." He said bowing slightly "I would suggest you get some rest, the base commander will want to speak to you soon." He said as he turned and left.

"Thank you" Leia said as he left, but the moment he had left she kicked herself for saying that, why did she say that he was the enemy a rebel and a Jedi. She went to sleep with those thoughts in her head.

 **Three hours later.**

Leia was awoken by someone roughly shaking her she opened her eyes just in time to see a fist impact her, she blacked out. Once she had awoken she saw that she was suspended in a force field. She scanned the room and saw a tall Pantoran standing on front of her. "Where am I? Who are you?" she demanded.

The Pantoran walked up to her and slapped her full pelt across the face "Silence, I'll be asking the questions here" he said sternly. "However it is only fair seeing as I know who you are. I am commander Chomak of the rebellion and commander of this base." He said his tone pompous and full of himself. However in the next second he was right in front of Leia's face "I am also the one you are going to tell everything you know to. Your capture and all the information you will provide will guarantee me a promotion to the highest level" he said his tone had shifted to one of determination and a hint of the sadistic.

"Now what are the names and roles of the member of the Nightsister council?" he asked. Leia said nothing and Chomak shocked her for it, the pain was nothing like Leia had flet before I was like being shocked by Ahskoa but worse. It was targeted at her nerve endings and set them on fire.

"Speak" Chomak demanded as he stopped the electrocution.

"But you told me to be silent" Leia replied simply. Chomak just smirked and electrocuted her again "It will only get worse the longer you don't talk" he said coldly.

"You'll never break me" Leia replied defiantly

"We shall see" Was all Chomak said as he pressed the button again.

 **Two weeks later.**

Leia was exhausted; she had been beaten, burned, drugged and electrocuted daily. She knew that if it hadn't been for Jason sneaking in at night to heal her she would of broken or died by now. Leia was hesitant at first thinking he was like the commander, but he told her that he disagreed completely with the way she was treated. He said it was against the Jedi way and if the leaders of the rebellion knew they would be angry. He had tried t contact them but Chomak had closed all communications so the leaders couldn't find out what he was doing. He told her that he was consumed with the idea of getting a promotion and the enjoyment he was getting from torturing a leading light of the empire.

She had found a lot about Jason and what the galaxy was like during the old republic before the empire. But as the days wore on she found herself hating the rebellion more and more and liking the Jedi a little bit more. It just went to prove not all was as it seemed, the rebellion was not as clean and nice as they had portrayed themselves, they were capable of great acts of violence. Leia had been staying at the face of the evidence for days.

That morning Chomak walked into her cell and dropped the force field holding her. "Get up" he demanded. Leia rose snakingly to her feet, even though she had been getting healing help form Jason she had not stood on her own feet for days. Once she stood up she looked round the room and saw that Jason was there. *That's odd; he's never here for these torture sessions. What is Chomak Planning?* she thought. Seconds later she got her answer as he produced her lightsaber ignited it, spun round and impaled Jason with it.

"Nooo" Leia yelled as he she tried to rush over but she was pistol whipped by one of the guards. As the blade went threw him Jason looked at Chomak "I knew you were helping her, I can't get my information or my promotion if you keep helping her. You're nothing but a traitor and now your death will allow me to do whatever I want to your little friend" he said darkly as he withdrew the blade and Jason fell to the floor. Once Jason was down he looked at the two guards in the room "awfully sorry about this but it must look convincing" he said as he cut them both down in an instance, he then cut his own arm and threw the lightsaber at Lea, he then shot her in the leg.

Two more rebel troops appeared and looked round the room "She attacked us, she killed Jason and these two guards and wounded me. Take her to a cell and make sure she stays there" he ordered the guards nodded and dragged Leia to a cell.

 **123456781234567812345678**

After he had been patched up Chomak headed for the command centre. His plan had worked perfectly the whole base thought Leia had killed those on in the interrogation centre. Now all he had to do was contact the leaders at get their permission to do whatever is necessary to get the information, that would make everything he had done legal and he could get way with so much more. He would get the information and then he would get his promotion and kiss this stupid back water of a base goodbye. He could the work on getting rid of Riyo Chuchi so he could take over her position as one of the leaders and crush everything that got in the way, of his plans for the new republic and his assentation to chancellor of that new republic.

When he reached the command centre he contacted Bail Organa and Mon Mothma the two founders of the rebellion. After a few minutes the holographic images of Bail Organa and Mon Mothma appeared _"Commander Chomak, how goes the interrogation?"_ the hologram of bail asked.

"Not well Sir, all the conventional methods have failed. I also regret to inform you that Jedi Jason lee is dead." He said faking remorse "He was killed during an attempt by the prisoner to escape; she also wounded me and killed two of my men." He added.

The hologram of Bail sighed _"This is indeed a sad day for us"_ the hologram said

"I ask you to allow me to use any and all means to get the information we need, we will not get another chance like this." He said

" _Very well you are allowed to use any and all means to get the information"_ the hologram of Mon Mothma said.

"As you wish" Chomak sad baily able t hide his glee "And what shall I do with her once I have the information?" he asked.

" _Do what you think is right"_ Bail replied before the images disappeared.

Chomak smiled cruelly "Perfect" he said to himself. "Now I will get that information and then I'll execute her. I will be known as the savoir of the rebellion. Oh how perfect" he said sadistic glee in is voice.

Leia was lost and about to experience a living hell.

 **AN: Hi all here is the next chapter. Sorry it took so long these chapters take a lot to write as I want them to be good and worthwhile.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wanted to show that the rebellion was not as squeaky clean as they appear to be.**

 **L**


	14. Ahsoka's Assault

Ahsoka's assault

The huntress, flag ship of Mother Tano shot through hyperspace towards Dathomire. Ahsoka had been searching for Leia she knew she was still alive as she could still feel her very weakly through the force. It had been weeks since Leia had been lost; they had managed to track the crash site only to find the wreck but no Leia. They had however found scan trace of a rebellion ship, Ahsoka knew that the rebellion had Leia and Ahsoka was going to get her back. She could not afford another setback not after the destruction of the death star, the death of Barriss during the rebel bombing of the training base and the several other defeats they had, had against the rebellion.

So here she was medicating in her quarters using the force to search for her apprentice. As she mediated she felt a presence outside her quarters, she waved her hand and the doors opened. She turned round to look at the kneeling figure.

"Mother I am here to take the place of Chi as is my duty" the keeling figure said his tone cold and dark but respectful.

"Ah yes arise Brother Bridger" Ahsoka said " so tell me how is Chi." She said.

"She gave birth to a girl, we called her Raven" Ezra said as he stood his tone was one of family pride. "As is the tradition I am to take her place while she rises or child." He sad respectfully

"Good, go to the training room, I will be sending someone there to train in using a lightsaber, I will also need you for my strike team once I locate my apprentice." Ahsoka said as Ezra nodded and left.

A few moments alter Sabine entered Ahsoka's quarters and saluted "You wished to see me my lady" she said respectfully.

"Yes I have something for you" she said indicating to a box on a table. Sabine opened the box and was shocked at what she saw, she picked it up and ignited it she had been given the dark Saber the symbol of the leader of Mandalor. Ahsoka watched as Sabine got a feel for the dark Saber "You have been selected to be the next ruler of Mandalor, once Boa decides to step down." She said simply "I suppose I is only fair for the daughter to proceed her mother" she added.

"I will wield it for your will my lady" Sabine said bowing "I knew you would, I have arranged for someone to teach you how to wield the weapon. They are waiting for you in the training room. I will need you to be skilled in it by the time I have found my apprentice." She said as she gestured for Sabine to leave.

 **24 hours later Dathomire**

Ahsoka loved the feeling of the dark side coursing through her as she walked towards the force pools of the Nightsisters. Ahsoka knew how to find Leia but she was not strong enough, she needed to be in the pools for it to work or it could kill her. It was a risk Ahsoka was willing to take for her apprentice. Once she reached the pools she submerged herself in their waters and began to meditate. She reached out with the force using he pools to enhance her power. She called out with the foe across the galaxy and went to a sleeping senator on a rebel ship.

Lux was asleep when he started hearing a voice calling to him though his dreams. He recognised it as Ahsoka but he was too late as he felt Ahsoka forcing her way into his mind. He tried to fight it but she was so strong. He felt her taking control of his body and his eyes shot open and glowed with a green mist, he felt himself get out of bed and walk over to his computer. He used his access codes to get into the highest level of security, he knew what Ahsoka was looking for but he couldn't stop himself. He accessed the list of names of leaders the locations of fleets and above all the names and locations of any prisoners of the rebellion.

His mind was screaming in agony as he helped Ahsoka find all the information she wanted and then Ahsoka violently pulled out of his mind damaging it as she went, the last thing Lux heard before everything went black was a voice, Ahsoka voice saying 'I told you, you would never escape me' and with that Lux fell to the floor and into a deep coma.

Ahsoka awoke hours later in a healing hut, she had used a lot of her power to get what she wanted but she did not care she knew where Leia was and who was in charge of the rebellion. It was time for her to strike.

 **2 days later**

Ahsoka stood in the troop compartment of an imperial shuttle she had found out where her apprentice was and had assembled her strike team it consisted of six night brothers and sisters, Katooni, Zat, Gungi, Pedro, Byph, and Ganodi. They were the strongest followers of Ahsoka and she had taught them as children, so she knew they would be perfect. They were joined by Sabine, Ezra and 10 death watch troopers.

As they got closer to the base the shuttle began to jolt =^= my lady we are clsngin on th base, but the flack is heavy=^= the pilot said through the com.

=^= No matter fly over thier front ranks and lower the ramp, we'll drop down on them=^= Ahsoka ordered as the pilot di was he was told and lowered the ramp.

Ahsoka leapt out first and ignited her lightsabers, she was followed by Ezra them the night brothers and sister, finally Sabine and the death watch trooper jumped out. They all landed in the middle of the rebels and began their attack. The strike force blasted and cut their way through the ranks o rebel troopers.

The base was bigger than she had expected but it did not matter she and her tram where more than a match for the rebels. Ahsoka looked over the battle field just in time to see Gungi pick a rebel trooper up and snap their back over his knee before throwing it ant another trooper who Ezra decapitated. She then saw Sabine and the death watch mercilessly gun down retreating rebels. She smirked and waded in scything her way through the rebels, she picked one up impaled her and then used her body as a shield while she cut down three others. In matter of minutes all the outside defender where dead and Ahsoka's strike team was cutting through the blast door.

Chomak was panicking this was not how it was supposed to end he was supposed to get promoted, he ordered his meant t hold no matter what he had to hold, if he could win he would be responsible for killing mother Tano and her own lieutenant.

=^= Commander all the outer defenders are dead. What shall we do =^= A scared solider asked.

=^= Hold your ground. =^= he ordered.

=^= oh my god they've cut through, oh god oh god, no noo=^= came the cries as the solider was cut down and all that could be heard over his com was the sound of blaster fires, lightsaber and men dying.

Ahsoka was showing no mercy every singly trooper was to be killed no survivors no surrender. Once inside she looked a Katooni "I can sense her, come with me you are a great healer. You three with me" she said pointing to three death watch troopers "Lieutenant Wren, continue the attack I want this base in our hands and want all the rebels dead. Except for the commander I have a special plan for him." She said as Sabine nodded and Ahsoka went a different way.

After a few minutes of fighting and searching, Ahsoka and her group made it to Leia's cell. Ahsoka used the force to open the door and what she saw made her anger rise. Leia was sitting in a corner her clothes were burnt and torn. Katooni went over to her but she was batted way feebly but Leia wasn't strong enough "Leia it's me Katooni" Katooni said softly as she started sensing Leia's injuries.

"Katooni?" Leia asked weakly as she looked round and saw Ahsoka she tried to stand and bow but she couldn't "master I have failed you, I was captured but I did not tell them anything I swear" she said weakly

"Relax now Leia you are safe" Ahsoka said warmly, well warmly for Ahsoka anyway. "How is she?" Ahsoka asked Katooni.

"She has four broken ribs, a broken right leg, her left arm is broken, three infected burn wounds a lot of drugs in her system and she has been beaten, burned and electrocuted. I also fund acid in some of her wounds" she said giving her report.

Ahsoka began to glow with a green mist as he eyes narrowed and things started to lift up with the force "Get her back to the ship. You help her" she ordered pointing to the death watch troopers that were with her. She then walked off and headed for the rest of the team.

Once she got there she could see that three of the death watch trooper where dead and the group where pinned down. "Sabine move" was all Ahsoka said as she activated her lightsaber and surged forward.

Ahsoka attacked the rebel with all her force, force chocking, electrocuting and crushing as she went she threw the bodies of the dead at the living and then cut down the living, dark energy sparked off her like lightning hitting panels, people and lights. The rebels had no chance against her she was a killing machine and could not be stopped.

Her anger was and hatred was fuelling her attacks and as she continued the got more and more vicious. When she reached the blast doors of the command centre she just used the force to blast the door out of its frame and send it flying across the room crushing several rebels when it landed she deflected the blaster shots back with ease and cut down all in the command room expect the person she knew was in command. In matter minutes Ahsoka had captured the base and killed almost everyone in it.

Sabine was amazed she knew Ahsoka was powerful but nothing like what she had just seen, she sent her troops and the night brother and sisters except for Gungi and Ezra to hunt the rest of the rebels and get what information they wanted.

Ahsoka stopped glowing and picked Chomak off the ground with the force "Now you are going to contact your leaders" she said as she used the force to move the quivering man to the holo-table.

 **Rebel command ship.**

Bail, Mon Mothma, Riyo Chuchi, Anakin and Luke where all in the command centre when they received a message form Chomak, they hoped he had got the information they needed from Leia. The holo-table lit up and the image of Chomak struggling for breath appeared, but just then he was pulled back and impaled on a lightsaber. His body fell away to reveal Ahsoka smiling evilly.

" _Well, well, well. Look what we have her. I can finally see the faces of those that would oppose me" she said simply "Well as you can see your base belongs to me and so does all the information it contains." She added._

"I'm sure you didn't contact us just to let us know you have one of our bases" Anakin said angrily.

 _Ahsoka smirked "No I wanted to get even with you and watch your reactions. You call us evil and barbaric and yet you torture one person constantly for a month, using method even the empire wouldn't use, just to get information. When I can reach out and ri it form someone" she said evilly._

"You did that to Bonteri" Bail said

" _Sharp as ever I see" Ahsoka said "Oh but thank you, you reminded me of something. I want you to listen to this." She said as she hit her com "Are you in position?" she asked_

" _Yes my lady" a voice replied._

" _Good begin bombardment" she said looking at the leaders of the rebellion. "You might want to contact Pantora and Alderaan. They may be in spot of bother" she said a cruel smile on her face._

As if on cue the coms began to be filed with distress calls =^=this is Pantora, we're under attack repeat we're under attack, massive casualties=^= on voice said

=^=This in Alderaan….=^= The voice was cut off by the sound of a massive explosion.

"What have you done? Stop this!" Riyo demanded as she heard the cries of her home world

" _Simple. I want to show you that you have failed. You have not obtained any information and yet I have and I know who you all are. You are all now wanted by the empire. Your planets are being punished for your acts of treason. I made sure to target the most populated areas once it is done the whole galaxy will think it was a natural accident. You are the only ones who can hear their cries for help" Ahsoka said as she enjoyed the looks of hurt and despair on Riyo and Bail's faces._

" _After everything the only thing you have achieved is pissing me off. You have also proven that even though you may of destroyed my death star, you are not safe form me or the empire. I am coming for you, and I will make you suffer, and watch as I crush everything you love. And then when you are at you lowest I will swoop down and end it all for you. The empire is coming you better run" Ahsoka said her voice dripping with venom and hatred. She then closed the channel._


	15. Luke learns

Luke learns

 **AN: Hi all, sorry it has been so long since I updated but my life has been manic. I know it's not much of an excuse. Anyway this is the last character chapter for now; the next chapter will be picking up the main story. As always please R and R. Hope you enjoy.**

Anakin was glad to be heading back to the rebel fleet. It had been a dangerous and tense mission but luckily they hadn't run into any trouble. He now had all the pieces for Luke to build his own lightsaber. It hadn't been easy or cheap to get all the parts and Han had complained how long it had taken, but it would be all worth it when Luke built his own saber and took the next step in his training.

After half an hour the Falcon met up with the Rebel fleet and the fleet headed off. Luke and Anakin had been given a fleet of three ships all old republic vessels. It was Luke's idea that their fleet should stat mobile at all times. That way the risk of bumping into the empire was lowered a little.

When Anakin stepped off the Falcon he was greeted by Luke. "How did your mission go?" Luke asked as the pair started to walk.

"Better than expected I now have all the parts you need to build your Lightsaber." Anakin replied.

"Great when can we start?" Luke asked brimming with excitement. He couldn't wait to build his ligthsaber and continue his training in depth. He knew that when a Jedi created their lightsaber it was a sign that they had progressed enough to be trusted with the more scared arts of the Jedi, and find out which fighting style suited them.

"We can begin immediately. Let's got to your quarters where it's quiet" Anakin said simply. He hoped Luke would be able to build his ligthsaber without him having to be told too much. Anakin had no idea how the truth would affect Luke. However he had a sinking feeling that to build his lightsaber Luke would have to be told everything. Anakin knew the dangers of that; Luke could feel angry, betrayed and untrusted. Those feelings were very dangerous in someone as early in their training as Luke was.

 _ **30 minutes later, Luke's Quarters**_

Everything was set. The light in Luke's quarters where dim and they had told the crew that they were to be disturbed. Luke sat on the floor legs crossed in the standard meditation pose, the pieces of his pieces where lying in front of him on the floor. Anakin was sitting on a chair not far from Luke. "Close your eyes Block out everything but my voice and the feel of the force. Sense where everything is then focus on the pieces in front of you. Do not force them together, let them join together natural. They will become what you and the force will them to become" Anakin said softly and calmly.

Luke did as he was told. As he mediated he could feel the force wrapping around him, he could sense where everything in his room was, down to the last rivet. He felt as if he could feel where everyone was on the ship. He began to focus on the pieces in front of him, he could feel how cold thy where, he started to picture in his mind's eye his own lightsaber. What Luke didn't know was that as he focused on the pieces they began to float and form together, his lightsaber was coming together. Akin was happy, it seemed to be going well but then he could see concern cross Luke face.

Luke had been focusing in his lightsaber but as he did flashes came into his mind. He saw a dark figure dragging a woman back holding a child. He then saw a woman with a dark look in her eyes holding him, he saw the same child next to him. He heard her call him Luke and the other child Leia. When he tried to focus on the other child all he felt was a sense of loss so strong he began to fell tears trickle down his face. He then felt a jolt of energy and found himself sharing someone's thoughts. They were dark thoughts, thoughts of hatred, anger and a power. Luke bolted up out of his meditative state, breathing heavily.

Anakin went over to him "Luke what happened?" he asked concern clear in his voice.

It took a few minutes for Luke to reply as he was recovering from his strange experience "I could see my Lighsaber, but then I started seeing flashes, of a woman holding me and another being killed by a dark figure. I could also see a child, a girl and all I felt was sadness and loss. Then I felt as if I connected with someone, I don't know who" He said confusion clear in his voice.

Anakin was afraid of this "I thought this might happen but I hoped it wouldn't" he said as he guided Luke to his bed so he could sit down. "There are something's I must tell you. Some truths that you need to know, thye will be difficult for yu to accept but you must." He added.

"Ok Mani, but you're scaring me" Luke said simply.

Anakin sighed "Well first off, my name isnlt Mani Land runner. It's Anakin, Anakin Skywalker" Anakin said simply.

"Why would you lie to me. Wait my last name is Skywalker" Luke said as a feeling of realisation hit him.

Anakin nodded "That's right Luke, we have the same last name because, well I am your father. I lied to you because I had to keep you safe. I was a Jedi, as you have seen but not just any Jedi, I was referred to as the chosen one. The one who would bring balance to the force. I had to hide you to keep you safe, if we had stayed together the Empire would of found us, killed me and taken you." He said sadness and regret clear in his voice.

Luke was shocked "But if you were a Jedi how did I get born, I thought Jedi weren't supposed to have attachments or get married" he said.

"I fell in love and I couldn't just ignore it. I felt that I needed to follow my heart. Your mother was a senator from Naboo, I had met he when I was a young boy she was queen then. I saw her ten years later and we fell in love. We married in secret after the battle of Geonosis where I lost my hand. We kept our relationship secret. She was taken hostage by my former Padawan, Ahsoka. She turned your mother against the republic and she betrayed it and the republic. It took months to find her; we didn't know she had turned so when she came home, I comforted her. You were the result." Anakin replied loss, sadness and self-blame clear in his voice.

"Wait, you're telling me that Mother Tano, the most evil being in the galaxy. Is your former Padawan" Luke yelled, he didn't men to yell but he was so confused and hurt. "I'm sorry" he said.

"That's fine son" Anakin said. It felt so odd yet so right to finally call Luke Son.

"I wasn't your only child was I?" Luke asked quietly.

"No, you where one of a set of twins. A boy and a girl" Anakin said.

Luke was taken back by all the information he had got so far. Then something clicked "That young woman we bumped into on the death star, her name is Leia, she is my sister isn't she" he asked but he already knew the answer.

Anakin nodded his head a single tear falling down his cheek "Yes, she is your sister and the empress is your mother." He said "It's all my fault if had paid more attention back then I would have seen what she had become. I could have stopped Ahsoka and Padme, my wife from plunging the galaxy into darkness. I was so blinded by love and happiness that she was back, that I didn't see it. Every death that has followed since then is my fault. I kept all this from you in hope that I could keep you safe. But the galaxy seems to enjoy tormenting me." He added.

Luke didnlt knww aht to say "You shouldn't think like that." He said kindly "Would it be ok to hae some time alone?" he asked.

Anakin just nodded and headed for the door. "Is there any chance for Leia? Can she be saved?" Luke asked.

"She is young like you, there is a small hope that she can yet be saved. She isn't lost to darkness entirely, yet" Anakin replied then he left.

Luke just sat there on his bunk trying to wrap his head around everything that he had been told. He felt angry, everything he knew had been a lie, his own father had kept his distance, his sister was a servant of evil and his mother was the cruel ruler of the Galaxy. The more he thought the more he realised it wasn't Anakin's fault or his sisters. It was all Ahsoka's fault, she had manipulated everyone, caused untold differing to his father. He couldn't imagine how he would feel if he found out that the love if his life and the mother if his children, betrayed him and everything he loved to evil. He now knew what course of action he had to take. Ahsoka must be beaten and his sister must be brought back to the light.

With a fresh goal in mind he went back to his meditation, he needed to quiet his mind and his emotions; he needed to build his lightsaber so he could fight to save his sister. After an hour of mediating he had finally built his lightsaber. He smiled as he held his new lightsaber and headed out.

Anakin had gone to the hanger to find something to fix he needed to fix something to calm himself. He heard footsteps behind him and turned to face the person.

Luke looked at Anakin "I have something to tell you" he said simply "I am Luke Skywalker. Son of Jedi knight Anakin Skywalker and Senator Padme Amidala. Brother of Leia Skywalker and I will bring her back to the light" he said as he activated his green bladed Lightsaber and showed it to Anakin.

Anakin couldn't help but smile "And I am sure you will. My son. Can you forgive me?" he asked.

Luke nodded "It may take some time but I think I can." He replied. He knew his true heritage now and he knew at he had to do. He felt as I he had learnt so much so quickly. He would bring his sister back to the light. He knew his destiny.


End file.
